


The Shark and the Dolphin

by palepinkimpulses



Series: HaruXRin Adorableness [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palepinkimpulses/pseuds/palepinkimpulses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin doesn't want to wear a bracelet with Haru's name on it.<br/>And ends up wearing it anyway.<br/>They hold hands :D :D<br/>Cutest ending ever <33</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shark and the Dolphin

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first times writing fanfiction, so it won't be perfect :) again, writing this to deal with the last episode of Free! Eternal Summer. I can't handle the feels...  
> Thanks for reading! :D

                “Why not?”

                “Because I don’t want to! It has a cute little dolphin charm on it, for God’s sake! Why would I wear a bracelet with your name on it???” Rin yelled at Haru.

                “…” Haru didn’t answer.

                “Hm?” Rin grumbled.

                “Because I’m your boyfriend.”

                Rin was at a loss of words, and felt slightly guilty. _Did I hurt Haru’s feelings?_

“Come on now. Let’s walk to that seafood restaurant for dinner, I’m hungry.” Rin said shortly. In one swift motion, he deftly snapped the bracelet onto his right hand, grabbed Haru with his left, and dragged him out of his house.

                They walked along silently, Rin on the right, and Haru on the left, the chatterings of the other people on the streets surrounding them. But then, a girl walking by noticed Rin’s bracelet, giggled, and whispered to her friend, who also giggled. This occurred about three more times, with Rin’s face growing redder each time until his cheeks were completely flushed from anger and embarrassment. Gritting his teeth, he glanced to his left at Haru. His shoulders were shaking from silent laughter. At this, Rin completely lost it.

                “You basta—“ He started to yell, but just then, Haru grabbed Rin’s right hand and took off the bracelet. “Whaa..?” He fastened it onto Rin’s left hand. Haru then rolled up his sleeve to show a bracelet on _his_ right hand. It read “R I N” and had a cute smiling shark charm on it.

                Rin’s thoughts were a jumble. _“I was so reluctant to wear it… and yet he wore a bracelet with_ my _name on it.”_  He thought, touched. “Haru…”

                Haru reached over and intertwined his own fingers with Rin’s. The dolphin and shark charms on their bracelets clanged against each other. Rin’s heart jumped a little, and his hand tingled. “What…?” He stuttered out.

                “It’s symbolic.” Haru explained quietly. “When we hold hands, the shark and the dolphin swim together forever. Just like us.”

                Rin was overwhelmed by a flow of emotion, and he felt something welling up inside of him. His heartbeat grew faster. He squeezed Haru’s hand tightly, and whispered, almost inaudibly, “I love you… Haru.” And he could feel a tiny squeeze back, and could barely see Haru’s small nod, his little smile, and could very faintly, maybe even hear, “I love you too, Rin.”

* * *

_The shark and the dolphin swim together forever._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [here](http://www.palepinkimpulses.tumblr.com) and my ff account is [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/~palepinkimpulses) :)


End file.
